


Vals

by Nakuru



Category: Otome Youkai Zakuro
Genre: Community: histeria-fandom, Español | Spanish, F/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿A dónde habían ido Bonbori y Hoozuki?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vals

Las fiestas imperiales nunca dejaban de ser exorbitantes, siempre siendo organizadas en grandes salones de acabado europeo llenos de luz, con largas mesas cubiertas de comida y bebidas que hablaban de la opulencia de los organizadores y docenas de personas vestidas en sus mejores trajes, las cuales llenaban el lugar de vida con su presencia y voces.

Ganryuu estaba más que familiarizado con aquellas fiestas por lo que no podía decir que le incomodaba asistir a una, pero el que recientemente siempre fuese junto a las gemelas, incluso cuando no tenían una misión en el lugar, lo hacían creer que sus experiencias eran muy diferentes a las de los demás invitados.

Eso no le molestaba, en realidad, o al menos no lo había hecho hasta ahora que Bonbori y Hoozuki se habían separado de él y desaparecido entre la multitud sin decirle nada.

¿A dónde habían ido?

No saberlo inquietaba a Ganryuu, aun cuando estaba consciente de que ellas podían defenderse a sí mismas de lo que él podía protegerlas, por lo que se sentía incapaz de unirse a alguna conversación o dirigirse a la zona de comidas.

En lugar de ello, Ganryuu recorrió el salón, mirando a ratos la pista de baile y a ratos a los grupos que charlaban alegremente, esperando verlas en algún lugar, mas antes de hacerlo las escuchó a su espalda:  
—¡Ganryuu-sama!

—Las estaba buscando —dijo, suspirando con alivio al tiempo que giró en sus talones y al hacerlo se detuvo, sorprendido al ver la mitad del rostro de ambas cubierta por decorados antifaces dorados que habrían sido perfectos para una mascarada, si fuesen a alguna—. ¿Qué...? ¿Por qué tienen un antifaz?

—Así que se llama antifaz —habló Hoozuki, corriendo a su lado y aferrándose de su brazo izquierdo.

—Es la primera vez que vemos una máscara como ésta —comentó Bonbori, haciendo lo mismo que su hermana y tomándolo del brazo derecho.

Eso no aclaraba de dónde habían sacado los objetos ni porqué los estaban usando, pero suponiendo que alguien había querido jugarles una broma —seguramente con la no muy buena intención de hacer que parecieran fuera de lugar— decidió explicarles.

—Los antifaces no se usan en todas las fiestas —comenzó, recordando vagamente lo que había leído al respecto—, sólo en los baile de máscaras en los que los participantes...

—¡Era de esperarse de Ganryuu-sama! —exclamaron ambas riendo contentas, interrumpiéndolo.

Eso era extraño, pues usualmente ambas lo escuchaban hasta el final, pero el ligero olor dulzón del vino que se notaba en el salón y el recuerdo de la primera ocasión en la que habían asistido a una fiesta así bastaron para que Ganryuu entendiese la razón.  
—Ustedes...

—¡Vamos a bailar, Ganryuu-sama! —sugirió Bonbori, impidiéndole completar la frase y preguntarles si habían estado bebiendo durante el rato en el que se habían separado.

—¡Yo también quiero bailar con Ganryuu-sama! —habló Hoozuki, apretando su agarre como si quisiera evitar que Bonbori lo llevase a la pista de baile sin ella.

—Entonces... —dijo Bonbori mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa que Hoozuki correspondió antes de terminar de pronunciar la idea que sin duda su hermana estaba pensando.

—¡Los tres!

Ganryuu estuvo a punto de objetar, consciente de que con ello atraerían mucha atención malintencionada, la cual crearía comentarios que él no quería que las gemelas tuviesen que soportar.

Pero las miradas —no siempre cargadas de una curiosidad benévola— siempre se dirigían hacia Hoozuki, Bonbori y las demás y de por sí los antifaces y la conversación habían hecho que más de uno los observase de mala manera sin ningún disimulo; además ambas se veían emocionadas mientras aguardaban, expectantes, su respuesta, por lo que Ganryuu decidió ceder por esta vez.

—Sí, sí —aceptó, causando que ambas lanzasen una exclamación alegre, y dejó que lo guiaran aun cuando no tenía idea de cómo podrían bailar un vals entre tres.


End file.
